dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glitches
Glitches also known as Flaw of Forbidden Rulership are a concept introduced in DxD Black Lamb and Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth, angels that are unable to fall and become fallen angels. A dangerous variations of strays which unlike their devil counterparts are noted to be charismatic, intelligent, and even more dangerous. The first glitch in history being Morningstar, who still retained his angelic properties and was still able to manipulate light properties despite his sin. He was even noted to be able to return to Heaven. Yami, the main character in DxD Black Lamb was the first protagonist of his respective series to encounter a glitch, fighting a group of them along with Aurora in Life 2. Summary As stated above, the first Glitch in History was the famous angel Morningstar, after disobeying God, refusing to care for humans and twisting Lilith into the first devil he was casted out of Heaven however unable to be properly casted out he still retained all the abilities of a angels alongside some new abilities. However as he started to go insane due to not being able to control what he had become, his body split into two therefore he became the angel known as Morningstar and the devil named Lucifer. After MorningStar's disappearance the word glitch became a sort of taboo until the God of the Bible's apparent death after the Great War, with Michael taking reign over Heaven more and more glitches began to spring up, sociopathic angels with the potential to manipulate Heaven and with abnormal abilities. Michael and Sirzechs then decided that Glitches were a huge threat to all factions therefore they were criminalized and given the signal to be killed on sight. In DxD Black Lamb's due to Michael's and Gabriel's apparent death after the Second Great War also known as The Second Coming, the new ruler of Heaven has even less control over Heaven's system, along with the boom in the Heaven's angel population, the problem of Glitches has only gotten worse. Because glitches aren't ruled by their desire like stray devils, they are shown to be more intelligent, almost akin to sociopathic, able to manipulate others around them to suit their needs and goals. While it is possible to redeem a glitch through the use of the second Heaven, this is extremely rare and very difficult. Abilities Glitches still possess all the powers they harbored as regular angels, being able to manipulate light properties, white angelic wings for flight, and to go into churches and Heaven without detection. Because they are indistinguishable from ordinary angels this is what makes them even more dangerous. However the ability that all Glitches possess is the ability to siphon light from other angels and even flames and appliances. The most powerful glitches being able to cause nationwide blackouts and even to absorb the powers of those with flame abilities. By holding onto a angel they could potentially kill them through absorbing all the light out of their bodies. Glitches are also capable of using spells and abilities as if they were magicians, shown when the glitches that Yami encountered in Life 2 had been using a cloaking spell to hide their location. Their spells will resemble the spells of magicians, making it impossible to distinguish from the two. Variations There are several classes of Glitches, which ranges from their power. MorningStar in a class of his own, Morningstar is the only known archangel to ever become a glitch. His newfound powers included the ability to manipulate and taint the soul of pure creatures, shown when he twisted Lilith into a creature of darkness, the first devil. This was then revealed a second time when his angelic soul was split into two and one part of it was twisted into the devil, Lucifer. MorningStar was capable of blacking out entire countries and continents at a time and could even create a fog that would absorb the light around it. Michael later reveals that if it wasn't for MorningStar's disappearance, he would've had to kill him himself, disobeying his own father's orders in order to save Heaven. Cheats refers to angels that were born glitches. These angels are naturally psychopathic and possess powerful psychic abilities such as reading minds (in order to manipulate their victims), sensing the presence of others (making them excellent hunters) and rare cases of creating psychic barriers. These glitches are noted to be the most dangerous kind because of their natural talent for their powers. They are also the most rare and only started to appear when the God of the Bible met his end during the Great War. True Glitches refers to angels that became Glitches on their own accord. They disobeyed the Heaven and God they claim to worship however using a cheat of their own kind they manage not to fall and don't have to put any effort into not staying pure. Because they "know of the presence of Heaven but no presence at all", they tend to radiate a lack of attachment, and strong emotions such as fear and hatred, which is shown to even fear low/mid class fallen angels. They are able to use a special type of light magic that embodies abnormal negative emotions, which allows it to be used as a medium for other magical abilities and attacks. Beasts refers to angels that became Glitches but have completely lost their minds. They are shown to be feral and predatory, enjoying to torture and sometimes consume their victims which may caused them to become Grims at times. They are shown to harbor animalistic traits and a murderous aura making them the easiest to track down and eliminate. However when they are not in this state of mind they tend to appear like True Glitches. = Category:Fanon Terminology